


Who Said Double Was Bad

by Lillycatdani11



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillycatdani11/pseuds/Lillycatdani11
Summary: things get bad for both Fred and George, when George pulls a prank on his twin on a very important day, but will everything turn out worse or okay.
Relationships: Fred/Hermione, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: Wild Weasley Celebration





	Who Said Double Was Bad

Five years after the war.

The Burrow was bursting with activity when Fred was shaken awake at eleven in the morning, by his twin. “ Get up sleepyhead, you've got to go help dad down in the garden.” George says as soon as he notices that Fred is finally awake. With a stretch the wizard rolled out of his bed, pulled on some clothes, left the room they shared going down the stairs. Not noticing how closely his brother was watching him. When the oldest twin had reached the bottom he made his way to the door by the kitchen where his mother was, before he could even open the door “Fred turn around and sit at the table, you need to eat before doing anything else your father can wait” a stern Molly told her son. Doing as he was told he went to sit down knowing that his mother would be run ragged by now making sure that everything was perfect for this evening. After finishing the small breakfast that was placed in front of him, he walked over to Molly giving her a kiss on the check preceding to wrap the smaller woman in his arm for a little hug “ thanks mum” he lightly said to her before pulling away. Walking out the door he went to find his dad.

Finding Arthur had been proven easy, as he walked over to him, Fred also noticed that Harry was there to. Without getting a chance to speak first his father got right into why he needed both men “right now that i’ve got the both of you out here, i need your help on the decor of the marquee and on the tables underneath for the after party everything else is being done by the others, so let’s get started boys.” 

Meanwhile George was still up in the bedroom, by the window watching, waiting for the right moment to make his move which was now. Moving away from the window he made his way past his bedside table picking up a small vial that he had hid, to the twins shared bathroom finding what he was after, he opened the bottle of Fred’s shampoo and emptied the little glass bottle into the shampoo, closing the lid he put the now contaminated shampoo back exactly how he found it. Laughing on the inside as he imagined the look on his brothers face when he discovered that his hair would now be changing colours.  
______________________________________________________________  
Time skip  
Six hours later, Fred was getting ready for the event that was going to start in an hour-ish after having an shower. Getting dressed with a bunch of other guys around wasn't new to him due to all his school Quidditch days, so he was quite happy to get dressed in his suit, which consisted of Light grey trousers, same coloured waistcoat and blazer, a white shirt and red tie. His brothers Bill and George along with Lee Jordan were in a darker grey with black shirts and gold ties. While Harry was in an all black suit with a Lavender tie, Ron Neville and Draco had Navy blue suits with a plum purple tie. Fred walked up to the only mirror in the room but stopped short as he noticed something very very wrong. His hair was not his natural colour anymore it was blue!

Knowing that in this room there was only one person who would pull a stunt like this, he was about to turn to face the suspect but he paused since he saw that his hair was changing again but this time it seemed to be turning a deep Blood red colour. Now turning to face his own twin brother who looked absolutely Delighted with himself “George what the everloving hell did you do? Does it have an antidote? Is there a time limit to how long this will last?” he all but asks trying to remain calm but failing. With his amusement the younger twin fights to get his response out he explains what he has done “ well this is a new product to sell at our shop, that i've been working on myself, it's just a little potion that you add to someones shampoo and it will change colour in that person's hair depending on the mood they are in, i've been testing it for a few weeks now and have worked out a few of the colours that associate with what mood so yellow is happy, purple is lust/passion, blue is nervous, blood red is anger, green is pride and finally black is despair it will last around five hours though for some people it wears off quicker.”  
Freds mind stops at the face his younger twin had made this all alone “ wait so you made this all on your own” in an awed voice his hair now a shade of green, but then his mind caught back up to the moment at hand his hair a deep red shade again“so you're telling me there is no reversal agent at all” he growled at his unbelievable twin brother. Before the youngest twin could even get a word out “if i wasn’t already in this suit right now I’d come over there and kick your arse for this George Morpheus! I’d absolutely tear you to fucking shreds! Do you know how pissed Hermione is going to be? In fact if she comes to hex you this time I won't stand in the way. I will quite happily let her do it!” George actually looked scared at that idea, which Fred thought was good riddance. 

“Someone better gotell the girls, Neville, can you go please?” the older twin asked of the younger non blood related wizard, with a nod of his head Nevile left the room. Within a matter of minutes all the boys heard was “George Morpheus Weasley what have you done?” from a very angry Molly Weasley that had walked into the room in front of the quiet Neville, going right up to the twin in question.

______________________________________________________________  
Fred and Harry were now standing before an arch which was covered in white and yellow roses in front of close friends and family, with their old Transfiguration Professor under the arch. Dressed to the nines waiting for their brides to meet them at their own altar. “Ready boys” Mcgonagall whispers to the grooms who both give small nervous nods, one with blue hair the other with black. With a flick of her wand the traditional bridal march started playing to which the bridal party walked down the aisle with Harry’s and Luna’s in the front followed by Fred and Hermione group. The order of which was Kaite Bell and Ron, Padma and Neville, Hannah Abbot and Draco, Ginny and Lee, Angelina and George with Parvati and Bill last. Luna’s bridesmaids wore a plum purple v-neck long strappy dress while Hermione’s wore a peach chiffon long A-line golden strapped dress. They all went to stand in the right places before the brides came down. It was time for the blushing brides to walk down, Hermione was being walked down by Arthur due to her actions to protect her parents during the war it was an offer that the witch couldn't say no to, Luna was being walked down by her own father Xenophilius. The brides walked down the aisle side by side holding each other's hand while their other arm was around the men on either side of them. Hermione was in a traditional wedding dress that was a long a-line with a small train, a sweetheart neckline that was ruched at the waist and hemmend with a red thread. A red floral design framing the split tulle overlay that continued up to create a single strap made of flowers. Her bouquet was a bundle of red roses, red camellia, white camellia, pink roses, baby’s breath and sweet peas wrapped in red and gold ribbons. Luna’s dress on the over hand was not traditional her’s was a loose fitting lavender dress with a sheer drape that was embroidered with white roses and carnations. Puffed up see-through sleeves that meet a squared neckline covered in silver crystals and a cinched waist where a multitude of flowers gather. As for her bouquet it was an arrangement of red tulips, pink roses, sweet peas, dark red carnations, white carnations and baby’s breath wrapped with silver and blue ribbons. When they reached their soon to be husbands Arthur handed Hermione to his son then walked to sit down. Xenophilius handed his daughter to a man he had considered his own son already, Harry. Facing one another they all smiled ready for this to begiun. as bridal march came to an end minerva took a step forward and spoke “ dear friends and family we are gathered here today to bare witness and celebrate the joining of not only one marriage but two Fred Helios Weasley bonding to Hermione Jean Granger and Harry James Potter to one Luna Elizabeth Lovegood.”

By this point Fred’s hair had changed a multiple amount of times from blue to Yellow to purple, as soon as he saw Hermione, to pink, but now that his bride was standing in front of him it had changed finally to a mix of pink and yellow in an ombre effect. The time had come to exchange their vows they were going to go in the order of Fred, Hermione, Harry and Luna. “Fred your vows.” Mcgonagall said.  
“When I first met you Hermione, you were spurting out facts from your favourite magical books at the Gryffindor table once you had been sorted of course. It wasn’t until my youngest Brother Ron had started to moan about you and how you picked up every single spell and the theory behind it that I knew you were special, but it wasn’t until I heard that you had Punched Draco in the face in your third year that I knew I was in love with you. From this moment forward I promise to be there whenever you need me and to be whatever you need me to be and more, I also promise to not pull any more pranks on you, I love you.” Before Minerva could even ask her, Hermione started her vows “ Fred i honestly don’t know how i fell for you it all happened so fast, one moment i’m yelling at you and George to stop pulling the pranks you did the next i’m kissing you. I promise to always  
Listen and love you with all my heart no matter what you do.”  
Mcgonagall turned to the next couple, “ your vows Harry.”  
“Luna from the moment i met you, i never felt like the chosen one in your presence, instead you made me feel like a normal wizarding boy, i fell for your uniqueness when others thought it was weirdness, i promise to love, cherish and take care of you in this life and the next and to always be the wizard you fell in love with.”  
It was finally Luna’s turn to speak her vows "Harry the moment i met you changed everything, I was included from the start you never shut me out for the things i believed and held dear to me. You never saw me as strange or weird though others did. I fell in love with you everyday after you asked me to be yours. I promise from this day onwards to be faithful and true to only you. Forever and always will you be my one true love.” When the last words were spoken by Luna it seemed as if the sound of the area around them had come back to the lovestruck couples. They could finally hear the sniffles from behind them which were obviously coming from Molly weasley.

Minerva cleared her throat and asked both grooms to repeat after her and all that could be heard was the boys and their officiant. “With this ring I not only bond my soul but also my magic with you for the rest of my life, until death do us part and forever how long I shall live.” as both grooms say this they place the rings onto the correct finger. The brides followed and placed the rings onto their husbands fingers. With the ring exchange complete there was only one thing left to do, it was with the greatest of pleasures that Mcgonagall now announced “I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss your brides.”  
Both men took their beloveds into their arms and kissed them, albeit Fred was the quickest to react pulling Hermione into his arms with a burning passion that was shown to those who knew with his purple hair.  
As both couples broke away the newly wed females looked down at their new precious rings, Luna’s was a ring made from tungsten in a matt black finish, with a heart shaped amethyst at its point and diamonds following the contours. While Hermione’s ring was a 9carat gold band with an oval faceted sapphire and diamonds in a white gold setting. 

Each couple moved away in a different direction, while watching their friends and family moving over to the marquee where everything for the reception was, just holding onto each other remembering those lost in the war just hoping that they could see the joy and happiness this day had brought. Knowing that there were still scars that had not healed yet but hoping this day had started that process.Freds hair taking a yellow shade for the time being. 


End file.
